


Aidnic's book of Pokemon Oneshots

by Aidnic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidnic/pseuds/Aidnic
Summary: Just my book of Pokemon Oneshots





	Aidnic's book of Pokemon Oneshots

**Amourshipping**

Serena was looking up in the night skies as thoughts circulated through her mind, Ash came second in the Kalos League and it was a matter of time until their journey ended.

Serena wasn't willing to part ways with Ash. She wanted to go on more adventures with Ash and compete in more Pokemon Contests. As Ash went out from the tent and to the field, he talked to Serena.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Serena didn't respond, she was still recollecting her memories during the journeys. She then said "You wouldn't let go of me right?" Ash was startled and responded with "I know, I should have told you this earlier, but I really like you, more than a friend, you were always there for me, I love you Serena and I won't let go of you."

Serena then cried into Ash's arms with joy and Ash said "I have to attend school in Alola, are you willing to go?" Serena then screamed "YES!" Serena then kissed Ash which surprised him, but he enjoyed the passionate kiss for a minute.

They then went together to Alola.


End file.
